Hermione Granger Chronicles
by RemyRoo18
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots, all connected, in which Hermione is the half-blooded, lightening-scarred protaganist who has to face not only Voldemort, but a struggle with her identity. Focuses mainly on the latter. Rated M for femslash scenes to come (no pun intended).
1. 1) Copying Matilda (Pre-Hogwarts)

Hermione smiled as Matilda's end credits rolled, uncrossing her legs on the floor of the school assembly hall. It was their last day of year three, and her teacher had decided they could watch a film for the last hour or so of the day.

When her aunt and uncle picked her up from school that day, she wasn't really paying attention to anything they said – busy imagining what it might be like to have powers like Matilda's.

Even throughout dinner her mind was away with the fairies – or rather, with the witches.

In the evening, she'd disappeared off to her room to read a book, and sat against the headboard of her bed, seeing the words but not fully taking them in.

She couldn't stand being so distracted any more, huffing and dropping her book to her side, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at her bookcase.

As much as she had enjoyed the film, she liked being able to concentrate on her books more.

The other thing that had plagued her mind since that afternoon was… what if she could do it? If she could move things with her mind like Matilda?

To put herself at ease, she decided she would try it out. '_Just this once,_' she told herself.

She narrowed her eyes, staring at the small and slightly sparse bookshelf across the room, focusing as hard as she could.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when her copy of _The Twits_ shuffled out by an inch.

She shook her head, as if to convince herself that hadn't really just happened.

'_Trick of the light…_'


	2. 2) Mirror of Erised (snippet rewrite,PS)

It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.

Her panic fading now that there was no sounds of Filch and Snape, Hermione moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at herself but see no reflection again. She stepped in front of it.

She had to clap her hands over her mouth to stop herself screaming. She whirled around. Her heart was pounding far more furiously than when the book had screamed – for she had seen not only herself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind her.

But the room was empty. Breathing very fast, she turned slowly back to the mirror.

There she was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there, reflected behind her, were at least ten others. Hermione looked over her shoulder – but, still, no one was there. Or were they all invisible, too? Was she in fact in a room full of invisible people and this mirror's trick was that it reflected them, invisible or not?

She looked in the mirror again. A woman standing right behind her reflection was smiling at her and waving. She reached out a hand and felt the air behind her. If she was really there, she'd touch herm their reflections were so close together, but she only felt air – the woman and the others existed only in the mirror.

She was a very pretty woman. She had dark red hair and her eyes – her eyes are just like mine, Hermione thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green – exactly the same shape, but then she noticed that she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time. The tall, thin, brown-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very much untidy.

Hermione was so close to the mirror now that her nose was nearly touching that of her reflection.

"Mum?" she whispered. "Dad?"


	3. 3) Going Home (snippet rewrite, PS)

"Hermione Granger!" she squealed. 'Look, Mum! I can see -"

"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point."

Mrs Weasley smiled down at them.

"Busy year?" she said.

"Very," said Hermione. "Thank you for the fudge and the jumper, Mrs Weasley."

"Oh, it was nothing, dear."

"Ready, are you?"

It was Uncle Vernon, still purple-faced, still moustached, still looking furious at the nerve of Hermione, carrying an owl in a cage in a station full of ordinary people. Behind him stood Aunt Petunia and Deirdre, looking terrified at the very sight of Hermione.

"You must be Hermione's family!" said Mrs Weasley.

"In a manner of speaking," said Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up, girl, we haven't got all day." He walked away.

Hermione hung back for a last word with Harry and Ron.

"See you over the summer, then."

"Hope you have – er – a good holiday," said Harry, looking uncertainly after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant.

"Oh, I will," said Hermione, and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over her face. "_They_ don't know we're not to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Deirdre this summer …"


	4. 4) Identity (PoA)

It was third year, and Hermione had begun to notice changes, mainly in herself. She'd grown into a young woman over the course of one summer, developing body parts she'd previously wished for and admired – as well as beginning something that she'd very embarrassingly had to speak to her Aunt about (Petunia had asked if she was sure, if 'her kind' even got them). Luckily, the… supplies… were easily accessible at Hogwarts, courtesy of the female teachers keeping the girls' bathrooms well-stocked.

Not only were there changes in her body, but she noticed changes in her perception, as well. Her gaze was consistently drawn to her female classmates and elders, but she felt a little ostracised at night, when the other four girls would sit up to talk about boys, asking Hermione what she thought.

Honestly, she just wasn't interested in boys.

Clarity had come when she'd decided to go to Madame Pomfrey about it – '_she may be only a nurse_,' Hermione had thought, '_but perhaps she'll be able to help anyway._'

The healer had become nervous and flustered as soon as Hermione brought it up, blabbering something about Professor McGonagall and ushering her away. So, Hermione took the rather scattered advice and went up to her Head of House's office instead.

"_Unfortunately, I am afraid I know nothing of these matters, Miss Granger… But I _can_ connect you to someone who does,"_ she'd smiled, setting her hand on Hermione's shoulders and leading her towards the Hufflepuff commons.

Hermione had frowned a little in confusion, but allowed herself to be guided anyway.

"Professor Sprout should be in her office, dear. I do hope you find the answers you are looking for," Minerva smiled before walking away.

That was back at the end of September. Now, Halloween had just gone by, and Hermione knew something about the Herbology professor that she was sure no other students did: Pomona Sprout was happily married to her muggle, childhood-sweetheart. Pauline.

Having a teacher to talk to about everything she was going through, about everything she was feeling, made Hermione feel incredibly secure. Professor Sprout was helping her to arrange her thoughts and find words and phrases that she identified with, if any. She'd been advised that it would be a long and arduous process of self-discovery – but hey. What's a sexuality crisis when you've already beaten Voldemort three times?

Hermione's first 'girlfriend' was Luna Lovegood, third year, around Christmas.

It all started when they'd bumped into each other in one of the tiny corridors that led to and from the Potions classroom. They'd stepped side to side, awkwardly trying to pass each other, as a lock of mistletoe grew itself above them.

Hermione had blushed profusely when Luna placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

They didn't really date, not properly.

What they _did_ do was regularly meet in the darkest and farthest corners of Hogwarts' library. Their kisses would start out slow and gentle, but would turn hurried and passionate in just minutes.

The pair both stayed at Hogwarts over a Christmas break, a time when the House commons opened up to students from other houses. As Hermione was the only girl left in her year, she invited Luna to join her in her dorms on Christmas Eve.

Hermione had her first sexual experience that night.


	5. 5) Cho Chang (PoA)

"Harry?" Cho asked, catching him just as he rounded a corner to head towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Yes, Cho?" he asked with a nervous smile, turning at the sound of her voice. Valentine's was fast approaching, and Harry had plans to ask the Ravenclaw to spend it with him.

"I was just wondering if maybe we could… hang out. Later, perhaps. I'm almost late for Divination."

"Oh, sure, of course! I'll come over to your table at dinner?"

"I'll come to you. See you later!" She called as she rushed off to her class.

/HG\\\\

"Hi Harry!" Cho smiled, taking a seat next to the boy at the Gryffindor table. "Hi Ron," she paused, and took a longer moment to smile more softly at the girl across from her. "Hermione…"

"So, Cho, how was your day?" Harry asked, filling his plate with food.

The Ravenclaw kept her eyes on Hermione as she answered. "Oh, y'know. Same old. Trelawney is batty, as usual."

"Isn't she always?" Hermione laughed. "Years of staring at her reflection in a glorified marble's made her lose hers."

Cho giggled a little flirtatiously, resting her chin in her hand and distractedly pushing her food around her plate, still gazing at Hermione.

"You going to Hogsmeade, Valentine's weekend?" Cho asked curiously just after dessert was served.

Harry and Ron chorused a 'Yep,' whilst Hermione shook her head.

"My Uncle never got around to signing my forms. I blew his sister up like a balloon and then legged it."

Cho giggled again. "Pity. We could've gotten some butterbeer together."

"Indeed," Hermione smirked. "You'll have to smuggle me back a bott-"

"Actually, Cho," Harry interrupted, and cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you might like to go with me…"

"Sorry, what?" Cho frowned, turning to look at him for the first time since they'd sat down. "I didn't quite catch that."

Harry pursed his lips a little. "Would you go to Hogsmeade with me? On Valentine's."

"Oh… I'll think it over…" She muttered awkwardly.

Ron sat up a little straighter, wiping the ice cream from his lips. "Hermion-"

"No, Ronald. Not interested, remember?" She laughed, elbowing his side.

"Ah well, worth a shot," he smirked.

By now it was almost common knowledge that Hermione was only interested in a particular type, and with the girls taking up more than half of Hogwarts' population, she was sure to find others who were like her – and it seemed that Cho was one of them.

Ron was the first person Hermione had come out to, outside of girls she'd kissed and teachers she'd spoken too, and while he'd confessed he'd fancied her a little, he'd taken it incredibly well, and now they were even better friends than before. Often they would sit with Every Flavour Beans and respectfully discuss the female students.

/HG\\\\

When Valentine's did roll around, Harry still hadn't received an answer from Cho. As he left Gryffindor tower to go to Hogsmeade anyway, he heard quiet giggles followed by a shushing noise, down a tiny corridor.

Curious, he followed the sound, peeking around the corner of the incredibly thin hallway and pulling back almost instantly. He shook his head, shocked by what he'd just seen.

To confirm he wasn't hallucinating, he looked again.

What he'd seen turned out to be real; Cho pressed lightly against the wall by Hermione, lips locked and hands roaming. Hermione was ever so slightly taller than Cho, and had one arm around Cho's waist, pressing their bodies together.

Harry quickly left, feeling downtrodden, and went to join the students leaving for Hogsmeade.

Hermione looked up, hearing the quickly retreating footsteps. "I think someone just spotted us…" she muttered.

Cho giggled again. "I don't care," and pulled Hermione back in.


	6. 6) Polyjuice and Parkinson (PoA)

**TRIGGER WARNING:** rape accusation and discussion of.

Hermione sat in the common room, watching an older Gryffindor boy flirting with his female classmate. She grinned as a thought, an idea, came to her. Checking the grandfather clock standing tall, she rushed to her room and grabbed her invisibility cloak before rushing from the dorms.

Dinner would only just be ending – the Gryffindors having retreated early to celebrate their Quidditch win that day (much thanks to Hermione for that).

She crept slowly by the Slytherin table, snatched a hair from the back of Draco's neck, and stood still until he settled back down and complained to his friends. She soon hurried off, and dug through her trunk to look for the ingredients and recipe for a polyjuice potion.

"Let's see if I can do it as someone else…" She mumbled to herself, making notes of where she could get the ingredients – much easier to do so now she had access to Hogsmeade.

Once she made her notes, she headed back out to the party, deciding to make a start on the potion at the weekend.

/HG\\\\

"And then, we drop the hair in," Hermione muttered, once again sitting on the ground of the second floor bathroom, holding Draco's hair over the small cauldron.

"At it again, are we?" Myrtle asked as she drifted through a stall door.

Hermione jumped a little, glaring at the ghost. "As a matter of fact, yes."

"What's this one for? More slithery Slytherin sneaking, hmm?"

"None of your business, Myrtle."

"You know, I let you off last time because it was for the greater good… This one seems selfish to me, might just pop down my pipe and pay a visit to Albus…" Myrtle lightly threatened, drifting back towards a stall.

"No!" Hermione quickly called, getting up. "What can I do so you won't?"

Myrtle giggled, the sound echoing through the bathroom. "You can tell Albus that the smell of that dead snake comes right up here. I may be a ghost, but I can't stand it. This bathroom is my home. He won't listen to me if I brought it up."

"That's all?" Hermione confirmed. "Nothing more?"

"Nothing more."

"Deal. I'll do it once I've finished this, okay?"

Myrtle nodded, zipping off down a sink.

"Dozy cow," Hermione mumbled to herself, dropping Draco's grey hair into her cauldron and stirring. To her surprise, it turned a sparkling silver – as opposed to the disgusting grog Crabbe and Goyle's had been last year.

She grinned at the completion of her potion, bottling it up and clearing everything away, then going back to the dorms to get changed for Sunday lunch.

/HG\\\\

"Morning, Draco. Good Saturday so far?" Pansy asked, smiling softly. She leant on the wall next to the boy, watching him as he looked down at the ground, miles away.

"Draco?" She prompted, giving him a nudge.

Hermione looked up – well, down – at Pansy, suddenly reminded that she was in disguise as Malfoy. "Sorry. In my own world. What was the question?" She asked, hoping she sounded believable.

"Good Saturday?"

"Oh. Yeah. You?"

"It's fine. Could be better," she smiled a little wider. "Fairly boring."

Hermione – Draco – smirked. "Bet I could add a little fun…"

Pansy's eyebrows raised in surprise. "And just where do you expect we could go to have fun?"

"Room of requirement?"

"Don't be silly," she scoffed. "That room is a myth."

"I wouldn't be too sure, come on," the taller said, taking Pansy's hand and leading her up a few flights, away from the Slytherin commons, which they'd been outside of.

/HG\\\\

"Yeah, yeah, right there," Pansy moaned, hands buried in Draco's hair. She glanced down at him before throwing head back. "Yes! I'm nearly there!"

She clutched harder as she came, only just noticing that Draco's hair seemed to get thicker and longer. With her eyes closed, she felt him rise up and kiss her – and his lips were softer.

She pulled back and opened her eyes, soon staring up in horror and shock.

"What the _fuck_?!" she yelled, pushing Hermione off of her with as much force as she could gather in her post-climactic state.

Hermione frowned and looked down at herself, at what should have been Draco's body, and gaped when she recognised it as her own.

"I'm sorry," She quickly blurted, gathering up Draco's clothes and hurried pulling them on to leave. "I'm so sorry, I just-"

"Isn't that technically fucking rape?!" Pansy screamed at her, grabbing her own clothes to cover up – despite the fact that Hermione had already seen her body.

"I never meant anything like that!"

"You coerced me!"

"Pansy, please," Hermione sighed, reaching out and touching the other girl's hand and being surprised when she didn't pull away. "I never, ever meant to do anything like that…"

"Whatever," Pansy snapped. "Get out before I start hitting you."

/HG\\\\

"Miss Granger," McGonagall sighed, sitting at her desk. Hermione was opposite, and the other heads of houses were gathered in the office, along with Headmaster Dumbledore. "Pansy Parkinson has made a very, very serious accusation about you."

Hermione gulped, knowing exactly what was coming.

"She has claimed that you, under the Polyjuice potion as Draco Malfoy, coerced her into sexual activity in the Room of Requirement. What can you tell me about this."

"It wasn't like that."

"Do go on," Snape snarled – as much of a bastard as he was, Severus seemed to show some compassion for and a will to protect the students of his house.

"I did use polyjuice to disguise myself as Draco, but I never coerced her! Pansy consented. Several times, as I recall."

"Miss Granger, if you are lying," Snape warned.

"I'm not lying! As Draco I suggested… it. And Pansy consented. And then continued to once we were-"

"That's quite enough," a red-faced Flitwick butted in.

"I suggest Veritaserum, headmaster. On both of them," Snape said, turning to Albus.

The old man considered it for a few moments and then shook his head. "I think that would be inappropriate."

"Inappropriate?! Albus, this whole situation is inappropriate!" Minerva reminded him.

"May I make a suggestion?" Professor Sprout piped up. The others looked at her expectantly. "Well, with Veritaserum, their stories are likely to come out worded differently, still leaving us in the dark. However if we were to look at their memories-"

"_That_ would be inappropriate, Pomona," Snape snapped. "Looking at sexual memories of two thirteen year old girls!"

"Then we bring in an unbiased third party – a student who will not lean to one of their stories, and tell us the truth."

"And just who do you suggest?" Minerva asked.

"Dean Thomas," Hermione said, sitting up straighter. The professors looked at her, wanting her to elaborate. "Dean and I don't get along, and neither do him and Pansy, he'd have no reason to favour one of us. And he's gay, he's been dating Seamus the whole year. He'd have no reason to enjoy it, either."

"Wait outside, please, Miss Granger," Albus told her, and Hermione left to sit on the little bench outside McGonagall's office while they conferred.

/HG\\\\

"They match up," Dean told them, drying his face and having just watched both girl's memories. "And Pansy did consent. Joyously. But it was definitely wrong of Hermione to impersonate Draco."

The heads of houses looked to Dumbledore for what to do now.

"I think… Detention for Miss Granger. For the rest of the school year, and for September. No points will be removed from Gryffindor – I shan't have them punished for her bad judgement. In fact, for your help, Dean, I shall discreetly add five points – for your help only. They will be removed, and five more, should you let this out."

"Yes, sir."

"What about removing her from the girl's dorm? Surely she can't be trusted," Snape questioned.

"I hardly think that necessary, Severus. Hermione won't be doing it again, I'm sure of that."

/HG\\\\

Understandably, Pansy was fairly traumatised by the whole experience. Finding out that the boy you'd just slept with was a girl in disguise wasn't exactly something you would be able to walk away from.

She sunk, with a happy sigh, into the large bath in the prefects' bathroom. She slumped down so the water was at her chin, and tried to relax in the hot water, when she heard the doors open.

She stayed still, not wanting to alert anyone to her presence.

Hermione recognised the back of Pansy's head, and deliberated leaving.

As Pansy couldn't hear any further movement, she turned around, quickly covering her chest up at the sight of the Gryffindor. "You again?!"

"I just came for a bath, I didn't know you were here, I'll go if you want me to," Hermione quickly affirmed, holding her hands up in surrender.

The Slytherin hesitated.

"No, it's fine."

Hermione nodded, undressing, and got in half a dozen feet from Pansy, both looking forward awkwardly.

"I'm sorry. For everything."

"No need to be. I did consent, after all, I suppose I overreacted a little."

Hermione shifted closer. "Don't say that, I understand. I never should have done something like that in the first place, it was wrong and I'm sorry."

Pansy glanced over at Hermione. "Why'd you do it?" She asked after a beat.

Hermione thought about it, about how to arrange her words.

"I've been thinking about my sexuality for a while now, since last summer, and… I wanted to know what it would be like to seduce a woman, as a man."

"So I was your little experiment?!" Pansy spat angrily, shuffling away a little.

"No! Well… I suppose, but… Shit, Pansy, I don't mean any of this the way it's coming out!"

Hermione ended up right next to Pansy as she tried to reassure her, of what, she wasn't sure.

Pansy was, admittedly, distracted. Her thoughts were with the memory of being in the Room of Requirement, remembering how good everything had felt, and primarily how she'd enjoyed the last kiss, with Hermione's lips, more than the kisses with Draco's lips.

She was conflicted. On one hand, she was angry at Hermione for impersonating someone else to bed her, and on the other she wanted to kiss her again.

The latter won, and she quickly turned and pressed her lips to Hermione's, finding that her hands slipped around the slightly taller girl's shoulders of their own accord.

Hermione hesitated before kissing back, her hands finding purchase on Pansy's bare hips.

They kissed slowly, Hermione letting Pansy take control and go at her own pace.

/HG\\\\

"Watch out, Millicent," Pansy called, entering the Great Hall and Hermione passing them. "Granger's a lezzer, don't let her grope you."

Everyone in the Great Hall – including the teachers – turned to look at the doors. Hermione stared at Pansy, mouth hanging open and taken aback at Pansy's words, when just the night before they'd been near-intimate in the bath.

Professor McGonagall made her way down quickly, dispersing the students to walk Hermione from the Great Hall.

"Miss Granger-"

"Don't," Hermione said simply, calmly walking back towards Gryffindor tower and deciding on skipping breakfast.

She ended up missing her classes that day, and when everyone returned to the dorms after dinner, the girls coming to bed walked around it, leaving a large gap.

She stayed in bed the next morning too, having heard the other four girls gossiping about her when they thought she was asleep.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall called, stepping into the room. She sat down at the end of Hermione's bed, and tugged the covers back.

"I don't want to talk," she mumbled, trying to tug them back.

"You may not want to, but I think it's needed."

Hermione reluctantly sat up, pouting at Minerva.

"Pomona has spoken to Miss Parkinson…"

/HG\\\\

"Why did you do it, Miss Parkinson?" Professor Sprout asks, folding her hands on her desk.

"Because it's true, and people deserve to know."

"You had no right to say anything abiut Miss Granger's sexuality, true or not. That is her job."

"But she-"

"I am well aware of what happened between the two of you. Pansy, if you need to discuss anything involving yourself, then I will listen."

Pansy looked down at her fidgeting hands. "Well, I-"

"I know."

"You know?"

"Of course I know. You wouldn't have said anything about Hermione if you weren't. You're insecure, correct? Conflicted? Confused?" Pansy nodded. "Well, talk."

"I realised that I liked it more when it was Hermione, and then we kissed again last night and…" she blurted, not knowing where to go from there.

/HG\\\\

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because, although she cannot take back what she said, she does regret it. I think the two of you should talk."

"We did, it resulted in what happened yesterday."

"Try again. I think you'll be surprised."

/HG\\\\

Hermione spent her summer online, researching everything she could about herself and others like her, finding out all the names and words and terms. Not only did it make her more comfortable in identifying as a lesbian, but it had helped her form an idea.

"Headmaster?" Hermione asked, the morning after returning to Hogwarts for fourth year.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"I need your permission to start a new club – nothing extra curricular, just for students to have somewhere that's theirs."

"And which teacher will be your supervisor?"

"Professor Sprout."

Albus smiled, taking a guess at the type of club it would be. "Permission granted. You may use the old potions classroom, if that's alright.


End file.
